


A Pointless Crossover

by Justa14writer



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alice coming back, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Crossover, No idea where this is going, Other, Pointless, This Is STUPID, no point, post Alice in Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa14writer/pseuds/Justa14writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guys I'm serious when i say I have no idea where this is going. This story will be hinged entirely on your comments and suggestions. </p><p>It's basically 'what if instead of going through the whomping willow's secret passage way in the third book- Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Lupin (and Peter) fell through a rabbit hole. Which lead to Wonderland(2010 verison)?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pointless Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> So the three of them didn't know that Sirius was the black dog, but who cares?

Ron screamed when when the scary black dog (who was actually a *murderer!*) bit his leg and dragged him down below the viscious death tree. 

But the feeling of being dragged didn't last long, because soon he was falling. Down, down, down.

Then he was...floating? 

No, he was still falling...just...slower?

Was Harry and Hermione doing it? Was Black?

And was that a...piano?

He clutched Scabbers close to him and looked down at Black, who was still a dog and was just as confused as he was. At least...it sounded like it from his confused whining and barks.

They passed some weird shtuff before the ground came rushing towards them.

Ron tried to grab his wand, but couldn't shout a spell before they both hit the ground and succumbed to the darkness.

\---

"Harry!" Hermione shouted before he was hit in the stomach by the angry tree. 

He grabbed on and held on for dear life as the branches flung him and Hermione around like rag dolls.

When the tree finally launched them away from it, Lupin had appeared, clutching the mauraders map and looking disheveled.

"You're still here!" He exclaimed, breathless but relieved. 

"Yes! Now come on! That man has Ron!" Harry shouted, pressing the knob on the tree and rushing down into the passage way. 

"Harry wait! There's something you need to kn-"

"Ahh!" Harry exclaimed when the ground gave way underneath him, and he was falling.

He tried to yell again but was distracted by a...was that a rocking chair? 

He pulled out his wand and shouted a the spell that stops you from hitting the ground, and looked around at his surroundings. 

There was Ron! And Black! And...Scabbers? Why was Scabbers running away from Ron? 

Harry tried to launch himself towards the rat (knowing that Ron would be devastated if he lost his rat again) but the rat was too quick. And Harry needed to be here with Ron and Black.

"Harry?! Harry?! Are you alright?" came Hermione's distant voice. 

"Yeah...yeah! Ron and Black are down here too! ...but Scabbers got away..."

"I don't care about a bloody rat! Are you or Ron hurt?!"

Harry checked Ron. "Just out cold." 

"Okay, Lupin and I are going to get more hel- ahhhh"

"What the-ahhh!" (that was Lupin)

Moments later, both Lupin and Hermione were down there with him.

"I think i saw...a bookshelf?" Was Hermione's dazed comment.

Lupin nodded, "I saw a lamp...and it turned on..."

Twin groans, one deep and animalistic and one higher and human sounded behind them.

Harry spun around. 

Black (as a dog) picked himself up of the ground. 

Wait...was this...black and white checkered tile?

Hermione rushed to Ron and helped him up with his bum leg. She dragged Ron over by Harry and Lupin.

Harry pointed his wand at the dog as he transformed into a ragged man.

The man ignored Harry and looked at Ron.

"You! Boy! Where is that *rat*?"

Ron shook his head, trying to stop being dizzy. He looked down. 

"Scabbers? Where-"

"He got away Ron, sorry." Harry said.

"Nonononono! NO!" Black shouted on his hands and knees searching the floor.

Lupin rushed forward and took Harry's and Hermione's wand before rushing to Sirius.

"Old friend, stop, he's gone, im sorry..."

"You! You-? You been with him the whole time?" Harry asked as Lupin picked Sirius up off the floor.

"Of course he has!" Hermione said. "He's a werewolf!"

Lupin and Sirius looked over at the three of them wearily. 

"How long have you known Ms. Granger?" Lupin asked.

"Since Snape assigned the paper." She said with anger in her brown eyes.

"You are truly a bright young witch-"

"Remus, we must kill him!" Sirius said, shaking him for emphasis. 

"He must know why before we can."

"I already know why! You sold my parents out to Voldemort!"

Sirius glared at him and stalked forward to Harry. 

Harry instinctively reached for his wand before remembering that Lupin had it! 

Hermione stood in front of Harry protectivly but was pushed out the way by both Harry and Sirius.

"You listen here boy." Sirius said grabbing the front of Harry's shirt. "I would never EVER sell out Lily and James!" he shook him for emphasis. 

"Liar!" Harry shouted pushing the mad man back and strangling him. 

Lupin pulled Harry off of the man who was shouting at Harry that *he didn't do it*.

"He's telling the truth Harry! He didn't betray your parents! Someone else did and framed him!"

"WHO?!" 

"PETER PETTIGREW!" 

"Impossible!" Hermione shouted. "He's dead."

"Yeah!" Ron agreed, trying to look intimidating while leaning on the...domed? wall for support. "YOU killed him!"

"I wish I had!"

"You did!"

"Unfortunately not!"

"All that was left was a finger!"

"He cut it off!"

"Why would he do something like that!?"

"Because he's a coward!"

"You're a coward!"

"CAN WE ALL JUST PLEASE JUST CALM DOWN!?" 

Silence fell throughout the...room?...Lupin rubbed his temples. 

"I thought he did it too, until I saw Peters name on the mauraders map. Peter, Sirius and James became illegal animagus's in order to hang out with me when i transformed into a werewolf. James a stag. Sirius a dog. And Peter a rat. Peter sold out Lily and James, Sirius confronted Peter, Peter cut off his finger and transformed into a rat, Sirius got blamed, Peter hid with a wizarding family to keep up with the news. How ironic that it ended up being the best friend of Harry Potter."

Harry, Ron and Hermione digested this information.

"Scabbers was my brothers before me." Ron said stubbornly. 

"Really Ron? That's your comment? That Peter was someone elses *before* yours?" Hermione said exasperated.

Sirius laughed. "Oh god! He's just like I was! Remember, Remus?" 

Remus chuckled, "Of course I do. And Hermione is like me. Always smacking you upside the head, trying to put some sense into you."

Sirius laughed again, like he hadn't for a long time, "And Harry's just like ol' James! Except his eyes! Just like Lilys!"

Hermione coughed, "Um, hate to interrupt. But anyone know where we are?" 

They looked around. In the corner was a table with sweets on his, and a very small door was on the opposite side of the dome shaped room they had fell into. Harry looked up. The ceiling had closed up! They couldn't go back up the way they had come!

((A/N: I'm going to say Peter slipped under the door as a rat))

Ron hobbled over to the table. "It says, 'eat me'." He raised it to his lips.

"Ron! Wait!" Hermione shouted.

But it was to late. Ron had shrunk to the size of a wand ((so like, a foot)) before their very eyes.

"Oh Ron..." Hermione said.

Little Ron suddenly ran under the table.

He came back with a key that looked perfect for the door.

"Hey look!" he squeaked.

He unlocked the door and ran out.

The rest of them hurriedly ate a piece of the food (Lupin and Hermione pocketed some just in case) and followed Ron out into a strange new world.

"Remus," started Sirius hesitantly,

"Hmmm?"

"I don't think we're at Hogwarts anymore..."


End file.
